Life as we know it
by SomethingIWouldSay
Summary: Traylor, Chadella, Jelsi might have some ZekeOC
1. Chapter 1

"Tay it's not like he doesn't care about her feelings it's just that he's scared about how she feels about him. That's why he has never told her how he feels" Troy said looking up at Taylor from where his head was laying in her lap under the tree where they were helping Chad with girl problems.

"That's just stupid. Chad tell her how you feel"

"But what if she doesn't feel the same our friendship will be over"

"The friendship was over as soon as you started to have feelings for her"

"I didn't think of it like that' Troy said as he looked up at Taylor with his mesmerising blue eyes that burned into her soul 'go for it Chad tell Gabi you love her and when she answers your feelings don't ever let her go you will regret it if you do"

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna tell her I love her and never let her go' he said leaning back against the tree looking out at the young children playing in the sandbox. Troy and Taylor looked at him intently waiting for him to realise what he had to do 'what? You want me to tell her now?!"

"No time like now" Troy said and Chad got up walking out of the park and headed towards Gabriella's house but not before waving to his friends that stayed behind and enjoyed their time together.

"Do you think she fells the same as he does?" Troy asked Taylor as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I know she does she can't stop talking about him when we're hanging out or doing our homework"

"You do your homework with Gabi?"

"Yeah"

"Then why do you come over to my house to study?"

"I come over to your house to help you study cause honestly have you ever seen me do any homework around you?' he gave her a blank look 'Didn't think so"

"So you come to my house just to hang out and help me study?"

"Yeah, didn't I just tell you that?"

"Yeah you did I just wanted to make sure that I heard my girlfriend tell me she thinks I'm stupid" he said sitting up and moving to get up and walk away.

"I never said I thought you were stupid"

"Yes you did!"

"Are you pms'ing or something" she asked completely confused about where all of this was coming from.

"No I'm not I'm just upset my own girlfriend thinks that I'm stupid"

"I don't think you're stupid I only do my homework with Gabi so that I know how to do it before I come over to your house to help you"

"So you don't know how to do it either huh?" he asked sitting back down and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I only do it with Gabi to find a easier way to help you, I know you have dyslexia and I wanna help you with that as much as I can' she said resting her head against his shoulder 'I want you to get in to a good college not just for your basketball skills but for your grades too"

"I know you do and I really appreciate what you're doing for me but I feel like I'm a burden to you"

"You're not a burden, you could never be a burden to me!" she said touching his cheek with her hand.

"But it feels like I am" he said pushing her hand away.

"You're not. Listen to me Troy and listen good, you're not a burden. You're the reason I get up in the morning' she said looking him right in the eye 'I love you"

"I love you too. I'm sorry' he said before he kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and looked at Taylor who still had her eyes closed savouring the kiss they just shared 'you ready to go home?" she nodded and he stood up holding out his hand for her to take. She did and he pulled her up and the two started to walk to Troy's house hand in hand.

-----

"Guys you will never believe it Chad and Gabriella are dating!" Jason exclaimed as he came to a halt in front of Taylor and Troy.

"How do you know?" Troy asked.

"They came in holding hands! Kelsi!" he yelled as he saw his girlfriend on the other side of the hall. The shy brunette looked up as she heard her name and blushed when she saw Jason running towards her and people staring at the two of them.

"So he did it, finally!' Taylor said 'now I won't have to hear Gabi talking about how cute he is"

"No now you will hear about how great of a kisser he is"

"How do you know that he is a great kisser?" Gabi's voice asked from behind him.

"Dude, you were supposed to keep it on the down low!" Chad said through gritted teeth glaring at Troy.

"Why? Taylor already knows about it"

"Yeah well she was there when it happened!"

"What happened?" Gabi asked curios about what her friends and boyfriend were hiding from her.

"In 7th grade Troy and Chad were dared to kiss each other, it was hilarious you should have seen Chad's face when they pulled away, he looked like he had seen heaven" Taylor said and laughed loudly attracting a few looks from the other students in the hall.

"Hey, I did not look like I had seen heaven!" Chad yelled before he turned around and walked angrily into homeroom.

"You two really kissed?" Gabi asked looking over at Troy who was laughing at his friend retreating down the hallway.

"Yeah but it was no big deal. We were dared it wasn't like we could get out of it"

"No cause if they would have backed out they would have been teased about it' Taylor said following after Chad down the hallway 'and we all know how cruel 12-year-olds can be" she continued with a lopsided smile.

"I know, my cousin who's 12 he can be a real jerk sometimes' the girls looked at Troy as if he was crazy 'this summer when we went to our uncle Earle's farm he tripped me so that I fell and landed in cow pop and let me tell you cow pop really stinks" Troy said with a disgusted look on his face, Taylor laughed so hard that tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"You two are crazy" Gabriella said before walking ahead of the two teenagers in to homeroom to talk to the still sulking Chad.

"She thinks we're crazy? She's the one that's dating Chad"

"You're just saying that cause you miss his kisses" Taylor said through her laughter.

"Yeah sure it is' Troy said sarcastically as the two sat down in their seats 'but just so you know I could still kiss him if I wanted to"


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe you told my girlfriend about us kissing" Chad said as he did a lay up.

"Hey my girlfriend knows about it to"

"Yeah, well she was there, she saw it with her own to eyes"

"So?"

"So, she has always known about it"

"And your point is?"

"My fucking point is your girlfriend isn't questioning if your gay or not, mine is!"

"Gabi's not questioning"

"I know, I'm just saying that she could"

"You guys are so strange" coach said coming out of the house with two water bottles that he handed them. They both nodded as a thank you.

"I'm not strange, he's the strange one" Troy yelled pointing with his whole arm at Chad.

"Hey, you're strange too" Chad yelled back looking offended.

"That's only because you're rubbing of on me"

"Oh good god" Taylor who had just come out in the backyard turned to leave again but was stopped by troy wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Where are you going?" he asked turning her around.

"Anywhere but here" she replied before kissing him.

"Eww, you two are gross"

"When you're my age you will enjoy kissing too"

"No I won't" the little boy crossed his arms and stomped over to his dad.

"Mom wants to talk to you" he said looking up at his dad who smiled at him and ruffled his hair and went inside to talk to his wife.

"Tay" the little boy said shyly kissing her cheek.

"Trevor Adam Bolton you're to cute, thank you for that sweet little kiss" she said as Trevor blushed.

"If you're here, where's Gabi?" Chad asked tucking the basketball safely under his arm.

"Talking to Mrs. Bolton"

"Why?"

"I don't know" she said sitting down at the side of the court and Trevor sat down in her lap. She ran her hand through his long sandy brown hair. Trevor was like a 5-year-old mini version of Troy. They had the same hair, eyes, nose, chin and cheekbones.

"Are you trying to steal my girlfriend man?" Troy asked jokingly as he sat down next to them.

"No" he answered leaning against Taylor while giving Troy a sly smile.

"You are you little bugger" he said leaning closer so that they were nose to nose.

"It's official!" Chad exclaimed from out of no where.

"What is?"

"Trevor is a ladies man" Chad said sitting down on the court facing the others.

"What's that?" Trevor asked looking at Troy curiously.

"It means that you have Taylor wrapped around your little finger" Taylor glared at him as Chad tried to hold in his laughter.

"This one?" Trevor asked holding up one of his little fingers looking more confused then ever.

"No you don't really have me wrapped around your finger, your brothers just messing with you. But you do have me right here" she said before she started to tickle him. He squealed and giggled as he tried to break free from her.

"I changed my mind I think _you _are trying to leave me for my younger brother" Troy crossed his arms but still smiled.

"Troy! Trevor!" Mrs. Bolton yelled coming out to the backyard.

"What mom?" Troy asked not moving an inch.

"Your uncle Earle and aunt Pearl are holding the family reunion again this year, you know how they love it when they don't have to travel"

"Yeah that fat old kook can't even…" Coach was starting to say as he came up to them but stopped short when his wife turned around and glared at him.

"When are we going?"

"Right after school ends and we'll be staying for two weeks" she said before Troy could ask the question. Trevor grabbed on to Taylor for dear life.

"Can Taylor come with us?"

"Yeah can Taylor come with us?" Troy copied Trevor's pout even Chad copied.

"You definitely are the strangest one of you two"

"I know"

"We'll need to ask her parents first cause it's already alright with Earle and Pearl" Mrs. Bolton said smiling as she watched both Trevor and Troy hug Taylor tightly.

"You mean I'm going to Tennessee?"

"Only if your parents agree"

"They will' Gabriella came running out of the house with both her and Taylor's book bags with a black Labradorean puppy in tow 'Troy you can let go now' he didn't 'Troy!"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly letting go of her and kissed her on the lips before either of his parents or Trevor could object.

"Come here Trevor let's leave your brother and his friends alone for awhile" Mrs. Bolton said holding her hand out to Trevor who took it after kissing Taylor on the cheek.

"You two, do your homework and don't try to sweet talk your way out of it" coach said pointing at the two teenage boys.

"Yes coach"

"Let's get started then" Gabi said pulling her homework out of her book bag and instantly got drawn in to the world of chemistry.

"Let's sit over there" Troy said picking Taylor up and carrying her over to the big tree in the yard so that they could sit in the shade.

"You're not gonna leave me here with brainy over here" Chad motioned to Gabriella who hadn't seemed to noticed them.

"Yes now, get .to. work' Troy yelled as he sat down next to Taylor 'so what homework do we have today"

"Just that play that Ms. Darbus wants us to read"

"I can do that and you just sit back and relax listening to my sexy voice" Taylor giggled and laid down with her head in his lap stroking the Labradorean Dreamer's head as Troy started to read out loud.

-----

"It's dumb that they didn't just end it with a happily ever after"

"Taylor?' he looked down and saw her fast asleep 'you're the most gorgeous sleeping beauty there's ever been" he said stroking her cheek.

"Troy! Time for dinner" his mom called out.

"Coming Mrs. Bolton!" Chad yelled back.

"Are you staying for dinner to Gabriella, you're more then welcome to" Mrs. Bolton said as the young couple came walking back in to the house with dreamer following behind them.

"No thank you, I should really be going home before my mom gets worried" she said walking towards the front door.

"Tell your mom I said hi"

"Will do, bye" and she walked out through the door with Chad hot on her heals.

"Hey don't I get a goodbye kiss"

"No" she said and walked of leaving Chad standing there.

"You owe me one Montez!" he yelled after her.

"I know I do Danforth!"

"Troy dinners ready!" Trevor yelled running out to the backyard and over to Troy who was running his hand through Taylor's black curls.

"Shh, Taylor's sleeping"

"Taylor, Taylor dinners ready" she stirred and opened her eyes almost jumping out of her skin when she saw two sets of blue eyes looking down on her.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing" both boys said smiling down at her and Troy helped her sit up.

"Can you guys hurry up, dinners getting cold and I don't like cold food!" Chad yelled from the doorway.

"We're coming!" Troy yelled back standing up before helping his girlfriend of the ground.

"Taylor, can you sit next to me?" Trevor asked looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Sure sweetie" he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the house.

"My own brothers trying to steal my girlfriend" Troy mumbled as he walked after them.

"Finally you guys are here. I thought I would never get any dinner" Chad exclaimed as they came in to the dinning room.

"Where's Gabi?" Troy asked sitting down next to him.

"She went home"

"Oh, okay" Taylor helped Trevor in to his seat before she sat down next to him. Chad cheered as Mrs. Bolton came in to the room with a big bowl full of meat sauce and coach close behind her with the spaghetti and cheese. Troy, Chad and Trevor all dug in quickly on their meal as soon as everyone had a serving on their plates and somehow Taylor got Trevor to eat his vegetables which Mrs. Bolton really appreciated.

After dinner Troy and Taylor was sitting in the living room watching a rerun of FRIENDS with Trevor, clad in his pyjamas on orders from Mrs. Bolton, fast asleep with his head resting on Taylor's lap.

"I can't believe you have cheese to you're meat sauce" Taylor said with a small smile as she ran her hand trough Trevor's hair.

"Well believe it baby cause I do' Troy smirked at her before kissing her lips. Trevor began to snore loudly 'maybe we should get him in to bed"

"Yeah we should" Troy stood up and lifted his younger brother up in his arms and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom where he lied him down and tucked him in.

"Goodnight bugger"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" Trevor asked from the backseat of the Bolton's used Range rover.

"No we just started driving sweetie" Mrs. Bolton answered him.

"When will we be there?"

"At this rate we'll be there next October" Troy said sarcastically as he looked out the window at Taylor's house where Taylor was standing saying goodbye to her family as coach was putting all her stuff in the trunk.

"I thought that we would be there tomorrow?"

"Don't listen to your brother sweetie, we will be there tomorrow night don't worry" Mrs. Bolton said as coach closed the trunk and approached the McKessie's.

"Shouldn't they be done by now?" Troy asked as he pulled out his iPod from his backpack in front of his feet.

"You're father is just giving them the phone numbers in case they need to get in touch with us" all three Bolton's looked on as Taylor hugged her mother once more before she and coach both walked up to the car. Troy opened the door and steeped out so that she could sit in the middle of him and Trevor who had requested that he sit next to Taylor. When they were all settled coach started to back out of the driveway as Taylor waved to her mom and older brother. Troy hugged her to him as he saw her starting to tear up.

"It'll be okay Tay, before you know it you'll be on the farm running away from Trev and riding horses and all that what not, you won't have time to miss your mom" he whispered in her ear making her giggle.

"What's so funny?" Trevor asked pulling on Taylor's sleeve.

"Nothing I just thought of how fun it will be when we get to the farm. All the horses and cows there is there. It's gonna be so much fun" Trevor smiled up at her and snuggled in to her side and soon fell asleep.

"You're a morning person aren't you Taylor?" Mrs. Bolton asked turning around in her seat to look at the two teenagers that were still awake although just barely.

"No, I just don't want to snap at Trevor he's such a little cutie" she answered with a yawn.

"Go to sleep you two, you'll need all the sleep you can get cause before you know it Trevor…"

"Will be up again and demanding all of Taylor's attention" Troy said leaning against the car window pulling Taylor up against his side.

"I was gonna say both of your attention although I think your right about him wanting mostly Taylor's attention"

"My brothers in love with my girlfriend" Troy said earning a laugh from both his parents.

"No he's not he's just a little ladies man he'll grow out of it, you'll see at some point he will take a strong dislike to me" Taylor said closing her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

"I know that teenagers don't like to hear that they're parents approve of their girlfriends but I just have to say that Taylor is a keeper"

"I agree she doesn't let you push her around and she has a good head on her shoulders. And she doesn't seem to mind that basketball and we take up a lot of your time" coach said as they turned out on the interstate.

"She's a great girl, I think that you should hold on to this one"

"Yeah and if I don't Trevor will" Troy answered as he felt Taylor snuggle closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead before leaning his head back against the window and fell asleep.

-----

Taylor woke up to Trevor's small voice asking over and over if they were there yet. She slowly sat up and looked over at Troy that was looking out the window with earphones in his ears listening to his iPod on full blast. She smiled softly and stretched as well as she could in the cramped space in the backseat. Both Trevor and Troy noticed her moving and looked over at her, Trevor smiled big as he noticed Taylor looking over at him while Troy just rolled his eyes at his younger brother's excitement to see his girlfriend.

"Hi Taylor!"

"Hi"

"You slept for a long time. Troy told me that I couldn't wake you up, he said if I did he wouldn't bring you over to the house anymore and then I would miss you a lot"

"You would miss me?' he nodded his head vigorously 'you're to cute, I would miss you too if I didn't get to see you either"

"Can you two stop telling each other how much you would miss each other and if I remember correctly Taylor was my girlfriend last time I checked so you have to share her with me" Troy said directing his last statement to Trevor who just gave him a big smile before snuggling in to Taylor's side once again.

"Where are we now?" Trevor asked after a few minutes.

"We're in Texas sweetie"

"Will we be in Tennessee Soon?"

"We'll be there tomorrow night if your father doesn't get to tired to drive"

"Dad?' coach made an mmm sound acknowledging Trevor 'are you tired?"

"No I'm not son but I think you're mother was referring to tomorrow"

"Oh' it was eerily quiet until Trevor broke the silence once more 'when will we eat?"

"In a few hours honey" Mrs. Bolton said turning around to face her youngest.

"Where will we eat?"

"We packed some turkey sandwiches, with no crust" she said knowing that Trevor would throw a fit if he thought that he would have to eat crusts.

"But I'm hungry now" he said looking at his mom with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie you will have to wait, all the food is in the trunk and we can't get to the trunk until we get to our rest stop" Trevor crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his mom.

"I have some fruit in my backpack if that's okay to give him?" Taylor asked unsure of herself, it wasn't her place to feed their kids or get involved in their business. Mrs. Bolton smiled gratefully at her and nodded her head and Taylor pulled out an apple and grapes from her pack and showed it to Trevor.

"What would you like a juicy 'granny smith' or a couple of grapes?"

"Grapes!' he yelled and smiled at Taylor as she gave him some 'thank you!"

"You're welcome" she put the rest of the fruit away and leaned back in her seat and watched Trevor munch away on his grapes with a big smile on his face. She felt Troy sneak his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him, he offered her one of his head phones which she accepted and Finger elevens-paralyzer filled her ear. She kissed his chin as they continued to listen to the song while keeping an eye on Trevor who looked like he was planning on throwing a grape on his father.

-----

"Alright there's a rest stop about a mile from here so Troy can you wake your brother?" Mrs. Bolton asked turning around to face the three in the backseat.

"Trev it's time for lunch!" Troy said reaching over Taylor and nudged Trevor.

"Trevor we're there sweetie" Taylor said stroking his hair.

"We're where?" he asked rubbing his tired eyes before snuggling close to Taylor.

"It's time for lunch sweetie" Mrs. Bolton said as the car stopped and coach got out of the car and opened Trevor's door, unbuckled him and then proceeded in lifting him out of the car and carrying him over to a picnic table nearby. As the others got out of the car and grabbed the picnic basket Mrs. Bolton had packed out of the trunk and sat down by the two.

"Alright we have turkey and we have roast beef so what does everyone want?" Mrs. Bolton asked as everyone had found a seat.

"Turkey!" Trevor yelled out from in between coach and Troy.

"And I assume you two want roast beef"

"Sure do" coach said smiling at his wife as Troy just nodded his head. She handed the three their sandwiches but made sure that Trevor's sandwich was the one without crusts.

"That just leaves the two of us, what do you want turkey or roast beef?"

"Turkey if that's alright?"

"Turkey it is" she said handing Taylor a turkey sandwich before eating her own. Taylor looked around at all the Bolton's, the three guys of the family looked almost exactly alike.

"They do look a lot like each other don't they" Mrs. Bolton said as she noticed Taylor looking at the three guys.

"They do, they have the same eyes, hair, same cheek bones they even have the same smile… Trevor's like a mini version of Troy"

"I know, Trevor's just like Troy was at that age both running around like a mad man and both love basketball"

"I'm gonna be a basketball player when I grow up!" Trevor exclaimed from across the table turkey bits spilling out of his mouth which earned him a stern look from his mother as his dad ruffled his hair affectionately.

"We'll see Trev, first you have to beat me" Troy said looking down on his brother and picked up the turkey pieces and threw them behind them.

"When I'm as tall as you I will beat you" Trevor said taking a big bite out of his sandwich. When he was done he looked over at Taylor who wasn't anywhere near done.

"Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Trevor let Taylor finish" coach said in a stern voice.

"But I wanna go on the slide!"

"I'm sure Troy can take you" Mrs. Bolton said as Troy stood up and lifted Trevor up in his arms.

"Come on squirt, Taylor can join us when she's finished eating" Troy said as he carried Trevor over to the slide nearby. As soon as they left both Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked at Taylor who gulped down her sandwich.

"Thanks for the lunch I'll just join those two, bye" she ran after Trevor and Troy.

"You scared her away"

"Me?! You scared her just as much as I did" coach said looking at his wife who was looking over at the three kids playing on the slide.

"They make a cute couple"

"They do" they watched the two slide down the slide with Trevor laughing at them as they tumbled down on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy, are we there yet" Trevor asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"We'll be there soon sweetie, it's only about another hour away' she said turning around to face him 'why don't you try and sleep, I'll wake you up when we're there"

"Okay" he said as he yawned and snuggled closer to Taylor who was also fighting sleep.

"Tay babe, sleep. Else you'll be making a bad impression yawning every few seconds" Troy said stroking her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Trevor looked up at the two and pouted.

"No kissing Taylor" he said angrily.

"Why not?" Troy asked leaning over Taylor so that he could look at Trevor more closely.

"She's nice and you're not" he pouted.

"Why am I not nice?"

"You're a boy" he stated matter of factly making Taylor and the Bolton's laugh as Troy looked at his younger brother shock evident on his face.

"You're a boy to" he pointed out leaning back in his seat wrapping an arm around Taylor.

"But I'm a good boy, Taylor say's that I am"

"You are and so is Troy. You are both good boys can we please sleep now, I'm so tired it's not even funny" Taylor complained as she leaned into Troy's side burying her face in his shoulder.

"I want a good night kiss" Trevor said pulling on the hem of Taylor's sweatshirt. Taylor leaned down to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before she buried her face in Troy's neck breathing in his scent as he held her tighter and Trevor snuggled into her side.

"Looks like Trevor is jealous of Troy" Jack said quickly glancing over at his wife before turning his attention back to the road ahead of him.

"He just has a little crush on her, it's understandable. He's 5 years old and she's being nice to him and shows him affection. Troy was the same with his babysitter"

"Was not!" Troy said in a harsh whisper so not to wake Trevor and Taylor.

"Yes you were, every time Chelsea came over to baby sit you, you would always do anything to have her attention all the time"

"Did not, I would never do that"

"Not now but you did when you were 5, just like Trevor with Taylor now" Lucille answered her oldest son as he looked over at his girlfriend and younger brother cuddle closely.

"I knew that my brother would try to steal her away"

"He's not stealing anything, now shh, I'm trying to sleep and I do think that you tried to get your babysitters attention all the time" Taylor said not opening her eyes making Troy smirk at her.

-----

"Trevor honey, we're here" Lucille said gently shaking the little boy awake. He looked up at his mother with tired and confused eyes. Lucille smiled at her son as she loosened his seat belt and carefully lifted him out of his car seat. He rested his head on her shoulder as she carried him towards the house where they were instantly greeted by Earle and Pearl that quickly showed them the rooms they'd be living in for the next two weeks.

"It's lovely Pearl' Lucille said sitting Trevor down on the bed in her and coach's new room before hugging her beloved aunt 'I missed you so much, you don't know what it's like being stuck in a house full of men" Pearl patted her on the back.

"I've missed you too, it's so nice when all of the family gets together. Where is your husband and oldest son?" she asked looking behind her to see if they were behind her. No, no sight of them.

"They should be out in the car getting the luggage. I can't wait for you all to meet Taylor she is the sweetest young woman. Troy is really serious about her and Trevor loves her' she beamed at her aunt 'I think she might be the one for Troy"

"I can't wait to meet her, she sounds lovely"

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?" Lucille turned her attention back to Trevor who looked like he was half asleep.

"Are we there yet?" both women laughed.

"Yes we are, say hi to your aunt Pearl" he waved to the older and more round woman before closing his eyes almost falling asleep still sitting up.

"Honey as soon as Troy and Taylor comes in you can sleep, okay?" she asked crouching down so that she was at eye level with him and stroked his cheek.

"Kay" he let out a long yawn.

-----

"Tay, babe, we're here, you gotta wake up" Troy said gently nudging her awake, she smiled at him still half asleep. He smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips eliciting a moan from Taylor as he pulled away.

"You're a tease" she whined as he got out of the car offering her his hand, she took it and he helped her out of the car. When she stood up Troy gave her a quick kiss and walked with her to the trunk of the car where Jack was unloading all their bags.

"Finally up, huh?" Jack asked with a small smirk putting one of Lucille's bags on the ground.

"You're mean" she whined burying her face in Troy's shoulder.

"You know it!" he said with a big smile as he closed the trunk and grabbed his and Lucille's bags walking in the house leaving Troy and Taylor to take care of theirs and Trevor's bags.

"Can you take Trevor's bag" Troy asked as he heaved one of Taylor's bags over his shoulder before grabbing the rest of hers and his bags and waited for her to follow him in the house. Taylor looked at him with a blank stare, she snapped out of her daze when Troy cleared his throat. She quickly grabbed the remaining bags and followed a chuckling Troy in to the house. When they reached the hallway she was met by curios looks from about 10 different people.

"Hi" she smiled awkwardly at all of them before following Troy up the stairs and in to a small room which had one queen sized bed against one wall and a small desk by the window, that didn't look like it let much sunlight shine in to the room.

"This is where we'll be staying, we'll be sharing with Trevor, you know the little boy who looks like me and is trying to steal you away from me" Troy smirked at her as he put down the bags he were carrying on the floor by the foot of the bed. Taylor laughed lightly before setting down her bags and walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning her head against his chest. He in turn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You know' he said as if he was thinking 'you're very short" he smirked as she pinched his butt.

"Everyone can't be 6-feet-forever" she said into his chest making it sound like she was mumbling.

"I'm only 6'3 it's not that tall, being 5'5 is short. I bet you can't even reach the top shelf in your fridge"

"Don't insult me' she said looking up at him, he leaned down and kissed her nose whipping the pout of her beautiful face 'you know how to suck up so well"

"Of course I do, I need to be on your good side if I wanna be able to do this" he said before leaning down once again this time kissing her lips and not her nose.

"Hey no funny business" Jack said walking in with Lucille behind him, who was carrying a still very tired Trevor.

"Are you ready to meet everyone Taylor?" Lucille asked as Trevor reached for her, she took him in her arms and held him close as Troy gently rubbed his back.

"No, but I have to introduce myself, I don't wanna be rude"

"Alright, let's go" Jack said leading his wife out of the room with the kids following behind. As they reached the kitchen Taylor saw a round woman standing by the oven taking out some freshly baked cookies and putting them on a plate already filled with cookies.

"Aunt Pearl I would like for you to meet Taylor" the woman turned around and looked at Taylor for awhile before breaking out in a smile she walked over and hugged Taylor close only letting go when Trevor started to complain about being squished.

"You're just as beautiful as Lucille said" she said cupping Taylor's cheeks startling the young woman who still looked a little scared of the woman in front of her.

"Who's Lucille?" Trevor asked making all the grownups laugh.

"Your mommy silly" Taylor said nuzzling her nose against his making the young boy giggle.

"Everyone else is in the living room" Pearl said as the laughter had died down.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you all to the newest Bolton" Pearl said to everyone in the living room as she sat the plate of cookies she just baked down on the small coffee table in the centre of three couches 'Taylor sweetie I'd like for you to meet my husband Earl' he raised his hand in a lazy wave Taylor smiled at him 'and our nephew Robbie Ray his son Jackson and the always so adorable Miley. My sister Alice" Lucille had explained earlier that Alice was her mother and Robbie Ray her older brother, Pearl introduced her to the rest of Troy's relatives, she smiled and gave them a small wave.

"The rest of the family will be here tomorrow, they're staying with Billy Ray" Earle explained smiling at her. Taylor gulped and looked over at Troy who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"There is more people coming?' everyone in the room nodded 'I'm never going to learn all of your names"


	5. Chapter 5

"There will be plenty of time for you to get to know all of us and for us to know you, tomorrow that is but right now I think it's time for everyone to get to bed" Pearl said shooing people of the couch and out to their rooms. Troy took Taylor's hand and lead her back to their room. He searched through Trevor's bag for his 'jammies' as Trevor himself would call them as Taylor set Trevor down on the bed and searched through her own bag for her jammies.

"Come on Trevor, you need to wear your jammies for bed" Troy whined as he tried to put Trevor's pyjamas shirt on but the little boy wouldn't cooperate "Please I'm begging you"

"No I want mommy to do it" the boy yelled throwing the shirt to the other side of the room.

"Well mommy is busy right now you'll just have to deal with that" Troy said in a harsh voice grabbing the shirt of the floor and almost forcing it over Trevor's head.

"Troy!"

"What?!"

"That is not the way to handle the situation and don't snap at me" she said grabbing the shirt from Troy and gently put it on Trevor who looked ready to cry "You wanna go say goodnight to mommy?" she asked him, he nodded his head and took her hand as she held it out for him leaving a frustrated Troy alone in the room. They made their way to the Bolton's room and knocked softly on the door, they heard a faint come in before they entered.

"We just came to say goodnight" Taylor said leading Trevor inside the room and over to the bed where both grownups were already lying half asleep.

"Night mommy" Trevor said kissing Lucille on the cheek and then leaned over her to his dad "Night daddy"

"Night buddy be good for Troy and Taylor alright" Lucille said kissing her sons cheek one last time as he nodded his head before Taylor lifted him up in her arms and walked out the door shutting it softly behind them.

"You wanna sleep between me and Troy?" Taylor asked as they made their way down the hall towards their own room.

"Yeah…can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Sure thing" she said as they reached their room where Troy was sitting on the desk looking at the two as they made their way in the room and over to the bed. Taylor sent him a small smile as she lifted the covers and let Trevor lay down in the middle of the bed before tucking him in "where did you pack your books?"

"In Troy's pack" he said from under the covers only his eyes showing over the edge of the covers. Taylor dug around in it for a minute.

"Found them, now what will it be 'Cat in the hat' or this one" she said holding up two books for Trevor to see. He pointed to the second one and pushed himself up against the headboard to see the pictures as Taylor read him the book about Duckie and his family on the farm. Halfway through the story Trevor was fast asleep and snoring lightly. Taylor closed the book and put it on the desk next to Troy before making her way to the bathroom across the hall to brush her teeth. When she came back Troy was nowhere to be found, he wasn't on the desk and he wasn't in bed either.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you" Taylor jumped and turned her head sharply to the right seeing Troy with a look of guilt on his handsome face.

"It's okay" she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat "We should get some sleep" she said pulling away from him and walking over to the bed and crawling in next to Trevor who almost instantly snuggled close to her and rested his head against her chest.

"Not only is he trying to steal you away he's a perv to" Troy chuckled as he climbed in on the other side of Trevor and lay as close as he could to the other two occupants of the bed. He grabbed Taylor's free hand, seeing as she was holding Trevor close with the other, and interlaced their fingers as he sneaked his other arm under Taylor's neck and kissed her deeply pulling back to watch her drift of to sleep.

-----

Troy woke up the next morning to see a pair of aquamarine blue eyes staring back at him, he blinked a few times to see clearer and smiled at Trevor when the little boy moved closer to him and laid his head down against his chest.

"Hey bud, what are you doing up this early" he asked when he saw that it was still dark outside.

"Can't sleep" he said letting out a long yawn.

"Oh I think you can" Troy said letting out a chuckle seeing the long yawn.

"No, I wanna go swim" he said from out of the blue.

"If you sleep maybe we can go down to the creak after lunch, I'm sure Taylor would love to swim with you in the creak" he said smirking when he saw that his bribe was working.

"Really?" Troy only nodded "goodnight" he said and closed his eyes and moments later soft snoring was heard.

"That was easy"

"Yeah easy for you, you don't have to go for a swim tomorrow" came Taylor's hoarse voice from the other side of the bed. She turned around to face him and gave him a glare that sent chills down his spine.

"What, you don't like to swim or something?"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?" he said softly reaching over Trevor and taking her hand in his "You know you can tell me anything" she took a deep breath and said at the same time as she exhaled.

"I don't know how to swim" she looked at him with pleading eyes, he didn't say anything for a while he only looked at her with his mouth slightly opened.

"You don't know how to swim?" he asked to make sure he heard her right, she nodded looking down at Trevor to avoid eye contact "That's okay I can teach you, I don't want my girlfriend to drown" he said with a small playful smile on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Taylor woke up by someone jumping on the bed, she already knew who it was as she could hear Troy groaning behind her. She rolled over and slowly opened the eyes to see a very excited Trevor jumping up and down supporting himself by holding on to Troy's left arm.

"Trevor, sweetie" she said hoarsely wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him down on the bed. The young boy looked at her with a confused expression but still with a giant smile plastered on his face "why are you jumping on the bed?" she asked as he played with a strand of her hair.

"It's fun and I never get to do it at home" he answered her "I need to use the bathroom"

"Let's go then" she said getting out of bed and lifting Trevor up in her arms she took one look at Troy that was still faced the other way sound asleep before carrying Trevor out in the hallway and setting him down on the floor as they made their way to the bathroom everyone shared. Trevor ran ahead of her and closed the door but left it slightly open as he was instructed to do at home in case something happened. A minute later Taylor was joined in the hallway by Robbie Ray that looked like a dead zombie with his hair sticking out in every direction. She gave him a small smile as Trevor opened the door and came out "Did you wash your hands?"

"No"

"Then get back in there mister" Taylor said pushing him lightly back in through the door and followed him in herself and helped him wash his hands before they made their way back to their room and laid back down in bed. Trevor snuggled up to her and listened intently as she told him a story to make him fall back asleep, it was after all only 5:30 in the morning no one was up now except for them and Robbie Ray that apparently needed to use the bathroom.

"Taylor?"

"Yes Trevor" she looked down at the now sleepy boy in her arms and began to stroke his hair.

"Do you love Troy?" he asked looking up at her with innocent eyes waiting patiently for an answer.

"I love him very much"

"Oh" he said sounding disappointed "do you love him more then you love me?"

"I love Troy in a different way than I love you. I love Troy the way that your parents love each other and I love you just like you love Troy" she tried to explain it in a way so that he would understand.

"If you love Troy like mommy and daddy does, does that mean you're gonna marry Troy?" he asked looking up at her with those innocent blue eyes of his again, Taylor didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Maybe, now get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us" she said as he snuggled closer to her and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

-----

"Tay, Tay, baby wake up, breakfasts ready, if you don't get up soon Trevor will eat all the pancakes" Troy said in a soft voice as he tried to wake his girlfriend up by gently shaking her.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Alright Trevor it's your turn" Troy said moving of the bed and let his younger brother jump up and down as much as he wanted to.

"Alright, alright I'm up! Can you please stop jumping" Taylor begged as she sat up looking at Trevor with pleading eyes, the boy stopped almost instantly and plopped down on the bed and moved so that he was sitting in Taylor's lap. He pushed some of her hair out of her eyes and leaned over and hugged her. Taylor fell back on the bed with her arms wrapped tightly around the little boy "thank you" she said into his hair as she rubbed his back.

"Come on you two, breakfast is ready and I'm sure that if we don't get a move on there won't be any left for us" Troy said trying to make them hurry up, he was hungry and he knew from past experience that if you're late uncle Earl will eat your food without a second thought but aunt Pearl was a sweet woman and she never let anyone leave her kitchen with an empty stomach so she would always make more for anyone who got robbed of their food by uncle Earl.

"We're up. Can you get me a top and some jeans out of my bag, please" she added when she saw he was about to protest. He grumpily made his way over to her bag and pulled out some blue ripped jeans and a red tight fitting polo. Trevor climbed out of the bed and made his way over to Taylor's bag and started to look through it as Troy handed over her clothes to her as she pulled her night shirt over her head and pulled the polo on. She had no problem changing in front of either Troy or Trevor since Trevor was only five and didn't know what the big deal was and Troy, well she had been going out with him for a while and he had seen her in a bikini before so why not her underwear "Trevor are you ready to go?" she asked as she was done getting dressed and smiled at Trevor who had found her ipod and was trying to figure out how it worked. The little boy nodded and put the ipod back in her bag and motioned for her to carry him, with a sigh she picked him of the floor and walked out the room with a chuckling Troy hot on her heals.

"Well, well ,well look who finally decided to join us" uncle Earl teased as he saw them come in to the kitchen. Taylor blushed but hid it behind Trevor who was playing with her hair "If you don't hurry and get some food I'll eat it all" he said with a chuckle, eyeing Taylor closely "I like her" he said to the other adults by the table.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Taylor asked directing her question to Trevor.

"Pancakes!" he said as Taylor put him down on the floor and grabbed a plate and staked three pancakes on it and poured some maple syrup on top and poured him a glass of milk that he got to carry by himself out to the back porch of the house where all the other kids were sitting while all the grownups were in the kitchen. She poured herself and Troy a glass of milk each and balanced all of he food out with Troy behind her with a plate of pancakes for each of them. They made their way to the table where Troy's cousins Jackson and Miley were sitting together with a blonde girl and a dark haired guy. Troy took the seat next to Jackson and gave him a fist pump as Taylor took the seat next to Miley that smiled at her. Troy tried to lift Trevor up in his lap since there wasn't any seats left but the little boy wouldn't have it.

"No, I wanna sit with Taylor!" he exclaimed and moved over to Taylor who lifted him up in her lap and held a protective arm around his waist as he ate his pancakes with little fuss.

"Taylor I want you to meet my two friends Lily and Oliver and you have already met my obnoxious brother Jackson" Miley said with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you both" she said with a slight smile as she looked over at the two "how long have you all known each other?" she asked to strike up a conversation. Twenty minutes later when everyone was done eating and Taylor had gotten too know the four Californian teens a little better, Trevor who had wandered out in the garden came back with two flowers in his hands. He gave one to Miley that smiled and thanked him and then one to a shocked yet flattered Lily. Trevor grinned at the two and climbed onto Taylor's lap again "you're a little Casanova aren't you?" she asked with a big smile on her face although she was feeling a little jealous. Trevor smiled at her and leaned up and kissed her cheek "Aww, thank you, that made my day"

"I still think he's trying to steal you away from me" Troy said making everyone at the table laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

"Taylor!" Trevor yelled after her as she walked with Troy out in the backyard to have some alone time. Troy groaned and closed his eyes while Taylor turned around only to be attacked by the hyper 5 year old.

"What Trevor?" she asked bending down so that she was at his level.

"Can we go swimming now?" he asked tilting his head and giving her his famous puppy dog pout. Taylor looked up at Troy how sighed and nodded his head at Trevor that squealed and jumped around for a while. Laughter could be heard behind Trevor making the little boy turn around and give as good a glare as he could muster to the two Californian boys that were still on the back porch.

"Come on Trevor, let's go get you changed" Taylor said standing up and took Trevor's hand leading him back to the house with a grumpy Troy trailing behind them.

"Hey, where are ya'll going?" Jackson asked as the three passed him. Taylor continued in to the house with Trevor while Troy stayed behind and told them all about what Trevor had planned for them "cool I'll get my duckie" Jackson said running into the house past all the grownups that didn't know what was going on.

"Troy, what's going on?" Lucille asked as she saw her son come in the house with the others following.

"Trevor wanted to go swim at the creak"

"Oh, well make sure that he's wearing his floaters and don't let him swim on his own and keep an eye on him at all time" she instructed him giving him a warning look.

"I know what to do, we've been swimming a lot so I already know what to do and Taylor has motherly instincts, so don't worry he will be fine" Troy said leaving the kitchen and running up the stairs, he could hear Lucille shouting that he shouldn't run in the stairs. Troy sighed as he finally reached his room and knocked on the door seeing as it was closed, who knows maybe Taylor was changing in there. As he heard a come in he walked in seeing Trevor in his swimming trunks and floaters on his arms and Taylor in her bikini top and one of Troy's T-shirts on with a pair of shorts and her bikini bottom in her hands.

"Get changed and I'll meet you two back here when I'm done" she said exiting the room and walking down the hall to the bathroom. A minute later when she returned Troy had a bag with towels and sunscreen in a bag over his shoulder and an excited Trevor jumping around his feet.

"See there's Taylor now we can go" Troy said to Trevor who instantly ran over to Taylor almost knocking her over as he wrapped his small arms around her legs. He looked up at her with a big smile plastered on his face. She picked him up and carried him out in the hallway and waited for Troy to take the lead since she didn't know where the creak was. Troy lead them down the stairs and back out to the backyard where Oliver and Jackson stood waiting, Jackson with a yellow rubber duck around his waist "Where's Miley and Lily?" Troy asked looking around for the two girls.

"Miley, hold on" Lily cried coming running after Miley that was putting her hair up in a bun to keep her hair out of her face "gosh I knew you could dance well but I didn't know you were such a good runner" she commented as the girls came to a halt in front of the others.

"Are you two ready too go?" Troy asked annoyed receiving a glare from Miley "sorry, let me rephrase that, are you two lovely ladies ready to go to the creak?" he asked with a smile.

"We sure are" Miley said with a sweet smile dumping her towel in his arms as she walked past him with Lily and Oliver.

"Aww don't look so sad you'll get her back" Jackson said in a mocking tone.

"Kinda like she gets you back every day huh?" Troy replied in the same tone.

"Haha funny man" he said sarcastically before following after the girls to the creak.

"They always treat me like I'm their servant" he whined as Taylor took his hand and dragged him after the others.

"I'm sure they don't, now smile we're going to the creak and you said you would teach me how to swim and I'm holding you to that"

Once at the creak Troy put the bag down by the others on the ground and dug out the sunscreen to put on Trevor that did not want it.

"No, I don't want it" he crossed his arms as good as he could with the floaters on and pouted with his mouth.

"If you don't let me put this on you moms not gonna be happy with either you or me and when that happens she will keep Taylor away from us" Troy said only stating the truth, when his mom had found out that Trevor didn't care what punishment you gave him as long as he could see Taylor, she changed the rules so if Trevor misbehaved he wouldn't be able to see Taylor for a while. It was more effective then giving him a time out or grounding him. Trevor grumpily walked closer to Troy and let his brother put the lotion on him, once he was done he ran over to Taylor that was taking of her shorts and T-shirt revealing her purple bikini.

"Come on" he said pulling her hand and dragging her away further down the creak where there were a few flowers growing, Taylor smiled at a teenage girl that kind of looked like Miley when they passed her. Trevor bent down to pick some of the flowers when he heard a splash. Looking up and around himself he didn't find Taylor anywhere "Taylor?" he called thinking she had hid somewhere. Troy who also heard the splash tore his eyes away from Oliver and Jackson that were arguing about who would have 'duckie' and looked over to where Trevor was standing looking everywhere for Taylor he looked over to the water and saw the ripples in it and knew right away what had happened. He jumped up and rushed over to where Trevor was and dove in surfacing only seconds later with a gasping and coughing Taylor in his arms. He swam over to the edge and hoisted Taylor up before getting out of the water himself Lily who had come running over with Miley handed him a towel that he wrapped around Taylor.

"Taylor?" Trevor said standing a few feet away from the others with tears in his eyes. Taylor looked over at him "are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked concerned about the little boy she had never seen him like this. He shook his head no and moved closer to her "come here sweetie" she pulled him down in her lap and held him close as he cried into her neck.

"I th-tho-thought y-you le-left m-me" he said through his tears as Troy wrapped both of them in his arms and held them close feeling tears rise in his own eyes. He could have lost her, she could have been dead.

"Trevor" Troy said leaning closer to look his brother in the eyes "Taylor's okay, nothing really bad happened, she's okay" he stroked his younger brothers hair and kissed his forehead before kissing Taylor's temple "she's okay"


	8. Chapter 8

After spending another hour down at the creak, only swimming at the shallow spots, they were all heading back towards the house. Taylor was getting a piggy back ride after very firmly telling Troy that she wasn't gonna be carried back to the house, she might have been close to drowning but she wasn't handicapped, she had two legs she could walk on her own but Troy wouldn't take no for an answer so they compromised. Trevor was being carried by Miley after much persuasion from the little boy, almost starting to cry was a good way to get your way. As they reached the house they noticed that most of the adults were out in the backyard mostly the men it looked like they were playing football.

"Daddy!" Trevor cried when he saw his father and Robbie Ray huddling up with each other and talking tactics. He wiggled his way out of Miley's arms and ran over to his dad "Taylor almost drowned!"

"What!?"

"Taylor almost drowned" he repeated thinking his dad hadn't heard him.

"I heard you son but how did that happen?" he asked looking over at Troy that still hadn't let Taylor down on the ground, although now that he gave her a closer look she did look very tired and worn.

"Can we please talk about that later, I really need to lie down for a while" Taylor said resting her head against Troy's shoulder. Coach only nodded and motioned for them to go inside. Troy made his way inside the house and walked past a worried looking Lucille on his way up the stairs. As they finally reached the room Troy carefully laid Taylor down on the bed not caring if the sheets got wet, they could always hang them up outside to let them dry. He pulled her T-shirt of and wrapped her up in the covers and kissed her forehead before moving out of the room with a change of clothes. When he came back in the room five minutes later Taylor was already fast asleep, he smiled at the sight of her curled up in the covers with her head nuzzled deep into his pillow with a soft smile on her lips. He carefully got in the bed and pulled Taylor closer to himself pulling her all the way on top of himself wrapping his arms protectively around her and stroked her hair letting her deep even breaths calm his nerves.

-----

"Jack, do you know what's wrong with Taylor?" Lucille asked as she came out to the backyard looking more worried than before, when Troy had come out of the room he hadn't given her much information.

"According to our son she almost drowned" Jack stated simply as he threw the football to Trevor that missed it, he wasn't used to this kind of ball he had only played basketball so far in his short life football was something totally new to him.

"What do you mean she almost drowned?!" she yelled not caring who heard her.

"Luce, calm down she's fine and she said she'd tell us about it after she had lied down for a while, the girl is tired let her rest for a while" Jack said wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders and holding her to him "Trev" the little boy looked up from the football "give mommy a hug I bet she could use one" he instantly threw the ball away and ran for his mom and hugged her tight.

"Thank you sweetie, I really needed that" she said standing up to her full height again with Trevor still in her arms. Trevor's only response was laying his head against her shoulder "you tired sweetie?" she asked stroking his head.

"No" he said lifting his head from her shoulder and looking up at her "I miss Taylor"

"She's upstairs resting for a while but I'm sure she'll be back down soon. Why don't you play some football with your dad while you wait" she said sitting him back down on the ground he instantly ran back over to the ball and played as good as he could with his dad.

-----

Half an hour later Taylor woke up feeling Troy run his hand through her hair as he talked quietly on the phone. If she had to guess with whom she would say it sounded like Chad and Gabriella. She buried her head deeper into Troy's neck and held him tightly as she could also her Dreamer barking on the other end of the phone. She missed the dog almost as much as she missed her family and friends, almost.

"She just woke up…no…I'll have her call you later tonight…ok, bye" he hung up and put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Taylor asked through a long yawn as Troy wrapped both of his arms around her securely.

"Gabi, she wanted to give me an update on how Dreamer was doing without us apparently he doesn't miss us at all"

"Aww that's so sad" she teased.

"Hey it's not funny"

"Ye-es it is" she answered through another yawn. Troy flipped them over and started to tickle her. Taylor squealed and tried to get away from him but he held on tightly. He stopped tickling her and just locked down on her she was truly beautiful when she smiled or laughed, he slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss that soon lead to a passion filled one that let all his want and need for her show. She broke the kiss by lightly resting her hands on his chest and pushing him away. He laid down next to her and just held her tight "we can't do that here, anyone could hear or walk in on us"

"I know" he sighed and rolled of the bed offering her his hand. He helped her get up and gathered her clothes from earlier that morning and gave it to her. She excused herself to the bathroom with a fresh pair of underwear in hand. When she came back three minutes later she saw Troy once again on the phone "No, she just walked in the room, do you want to talk to her now?" he asked whoever was on the other side of the line. He handed the phone over to her and she spent the next five minutes listening to her mother yelling about how worried she was when Taylor didn't call her last night when they got to the farm.

"Mom, I'm really sorry, last night I was so tired and today with all that has happened I just forgot. I'm really sorry and I promise it won't happen again. I'm so sorry" Troy seeing his how distressed his girlfriend was pulled her down in his lap and kissed her shoulder as she relaxed somewhat "love you too, bye" they finished the phone call fifteen minutes later after Taylor explained to her mom that she 'feel' in the creak but was okay since it wasn't very deep. A little white lie could never hurt right? "I think I'm gonna call her back and tell her the truth" Taylor said after thinking about the consequences for lying to her mom, so after spending another fifteen minutes explaining to her mom what really happened and why she lied she was finally of the hook and was ready to go downstairs and retell everything she had just told her mom to the Bolton's.

"Taylor!" Trevor yelled as he saw her and Troy come down the stairs hand in hand he ran over to her and almost knocked her over when he jumped into her arms.

"Did you miss me?" he only nodded his head and leaned his head against her shoulder as the three made their way into the living room where Earl and a man almost identical with Robbie Ray was sitting, only difference was that he had a cowboy hat on his head, with a few other men and an older looking woman. The woman frowned when she saw Taylor and Earl only told her to go to the kitchen to help with dinner. She looked over at Troy for any answer as to why she was ordered around but he only shrugged his shoulders not knowing either. She set Trevor down on the floor and walked to the kitchen where Lucille, aunt Pearl and Alice were all cooking a big feast so to speak.

"Hello dear, ready to tell us what happened at the creak?" aunt Pearl asked giving her an onion to chop and some vegetables. After telling them all about what happened and how she felt like someone pushed her and how she had seen someone just moments before who looked a lot like Miley but had different clothes the women looked at her with wide eyes.

"That sounds like Lou Ann are you trying to say that Lou Ann pushed you?" Alice asked becoming defensive about her granddaughter.

"No, I'm just saying that I saw someone that looked a lot like Miley I don't even know who Lou Ann is and I don't know if I was pushed it just felt like someone pushed me" Taylor said trying to calm the woman who held a knife since she was cutting the chicken into smaller pieces to fry in the pan as chicken nuggets.

"I believe you, you don't have to look so scared, I'm not gonna hurt yah" she said laughing.

"I'm sorry but anyone holding a knife is scary to me"

-----

An hour later dinner was ready all the adults were once again inside while the kids were eating outside this time on a blanket on the grass since the adults needed a few extra chairs with Billy Ray's family joining them all for dinner. Taylor finally met Lou Ann and the famous Bradley the one that had tripped Troy the previous summer making him fall in cow poop.

"Trevie you gotta eat some of your vegetables" Miley said trying to get Trevor to eat some of the vegetables on his plate he shook his head no "come on just try one, see it's really good" she said eating some herself.

"Trevor if you don't eat at least your cucumbers you won't get anymore chicken nuggets" Taylor said. Trevor instantly showed all the cucumber on his plate in his mouth and chewed like there was no tomorrow. As a reward for eating what he was told to he got some of Taylor's chicken nuggets, Troy had already eaten all the other pieces.

When everyone was done and the dishes were being washed Taylor helped Trevor clean up before everyone was going outside to play some real Tennessee football, he had ketchup smeared around his mouth and his hands were sticky from the ribs that he had eaten.

"Come on Trev, let's go kick some butt" Taylor said taking his hand as they left the bathroom and headed back outside where all the men and Miley, Lily and Lou Ann was standing on the grass dividing into two teams. In the end it was the Bolton's and the Stewarts from California plus Lily, Oliver and Taylor against all the Stewarts from Tennessee.


	9. Chapter 9

The game was going great for the Bolton's and California Stewarts they were winning. Bradley who was now thirteen was a really sore loser that was something Taylor was absolutely sure of when she saw him sticking out his foot tripping Trevor that was running towards the house to tell his mom he won. She quickly ran over when she saw Trevor start to cry and Bradley snickering. She quickly picked Trevor up of the ground and grabbed Bradley's ear taking the young teenager by surprise.

"Don't think for a second that you're gonna get away with this" she said angrily dragging him away to his father by his ear. It would be an understatement to say Billy Ray was shocked to see his only boy, his pride and joy looking close to tears.

"What is going on here?"

"Your son tripped Trevor" Taylor said letting go of Bradley that moved to stand next to his dad, making him a barrier between himself and Taylor.

"No I didn't!" Bradley exclaimed.

"Yes you did I saw you with my own two eyes, don't you dare lie"

"Son, did you really trip Trevor?" just taking one look at Taylor told him that lying to his dad wouldn't exactly do him any good.

"Yes"

"Alright, then I want you to apologise to Trevor and tell you're aunt Lucille what you did to her boy" Billy Ray knew that telling Lucille what he had done would be punishment enough, she was a kind woman but when angry she could be real scary.

"Yes sir" he turned to face Trevor that was sitting securely in Taylor's arms hiccupping from all his crying "I'm sorry Trev-or" he finished seeing the look on Taylor's face when he tried to call the small boy by his nickname.

"Good, now go on in there and tell your aunt what you did to her baby boy" Bradley looked at his dad pleadingly "go on" he walked back to the house looking back only to give Taylor a nasty glare that she was more then happy to return.

-----

"You want to go to mommy?" Taylor asked the half asleep Trevor who was resting his head against Taylor's shoulder as she walked around Earl and Pearl's farm looking at all of the animals. They had passed the stables where a young African American guy was attending to the horses.

"I want mommy" he confirmed. Taylor turned around and went back to the house where she found Lucille in the kitchen baking a pie with Alice "mommy" Lucille turned around and instantly took Trevor in her arms.

"My little boy, are you okay? Bradley didn't hurt you to much did he" Trevor's only response was shaking his head no and then lying his head down on her shoulder "tired sweetie? I'm gonna go put him to bed" and with that she disappeared out of the room.

"Do you need any help" Taylor offered seeing as she didn't have anything else to do at the time.

"No, no, you're free to find my grandson and smooch a little" Alice said with a teasing smile "I know you two haven't gotten a lot of privacy with Trevor around"

"No we haven't but as you said we're not here to smooch"

-----

"Daddy you must have scared her half to death with your hair" Miley said laughing along with Jackson, Lily and Oliver. But Lily and Oliver stopped as soon as they saw Robbie Ray's facial expression and apologised trying to hold in their laughter.

"So what we basically know about this girl is she's big on hygiene and doesn't let you get away with hurting someone else. She seems alright to me" Earl said looking over at Jack.

"Lucille love's her, she's a straight A student, doesn't let anyone push her around and she can be a tad sarcastic at times"

"Who is a tad bit sarcastic?" Troy asked coming into the room.

"Your new girlfriend" Bradley sneered receiving warning looks from the adults in the room

"I guess she can be a bit sarcastic"

"Who?" Taylor asked coming up behind Troy making him jump slightly in surprise "sorry" he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him ignoring the looks they were receiving from his family.

"Where's Trev?"

"Your moms putting him to bed"

"So we finally have some time alone?" he asked looking at her hopefully, she nodded her head biting back the smile that was slowly spreading over her lips "yes!" he yelled lifting her of the ground and spinning her around.

"There they are sweetie, see" they could here Lucille say behind them, they turned around and Troy groaned when he saw Trevor clad in his pyjamas holding their moms hand at the bottom of the stairs looking at the young couple with tired eyes.

"Oh man" he said letting go of Taylor and picked Trevor up as the little boy got closer to them "isn't it your bedtime now Trev?"

"Not for another hour" Lucille said retrieving some board game from the closet and set it up in the living room on the floor so that Trevor would be entertained and not fall asleep to early.

"You gotta be kidding me, monopoly!" Troy exclaimed as he sat down and saw what game they would be playing.

"Stop complaining and play" Lucille said sitting down on the couch next to Jack and watched as Troy played monopoly with Trevor in his lap watching his older brother and the other teenagers play.

"No, no, no I got five not six" Troy exclaimed swatting Miley's hand away from his player as the others in the room laughed.

"Troy what is three plus three" Taylor asked with a sweet smile. Troy sighed and moved his player to the right spot and groaned when Miley demanded 200 dollars from him for staying at her hotel. Trevor gave Miley her two hundred dollars and smiled big as she thanked him.

"You're welcome"

"It's my turn!"

"No it's mine!"

"No, mine!" Jackson growled when Oliver didn't let go of the dices. Trevor laughed like a mad man when he saw Jackson showing his teeth in a threatening manner to Oliver who then let go of the dices.

"Hello? Anyone home?" came a new voice from the hallway, a voice Taylor knew she had heard somewhere before but she couldn't remember where.

"In the living room Charles" Pearl said getting up from her seat getting a check book from her purse in the same closet the board game was in. A tall African American man came into the room, Taylor's jaw dropped.

_**I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a month. I've just not been n the mood to write that is why this chapter is so crappy but I'm gonna try to get in the mood a little more and update this story and The way it's supposed to be so I get done with those stories. **_

_**Please leave a review, it can be just one word if that's all you wanna leave but please review **_

_**xxx SomethingIwouldsay**_


End file.
